1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for selectively affecting a launch trajectory of a projectile.
2. Description of Related Art
Projectiles, such as missiles, rockets, and the like, are used in combat situations to destroy or disable enemy targets. It is desirable, if not necessary, for such a projectile to be suitably aimed toward a target prior to launch for optimum effectiveness. Conventional aiming mechanisms position the projectile and the launch canister in which the projectile is housed prior to launch into an direction suitable to reach and strike the intended target. If, after a target has been identified, the projectile is already aimed generally in a suitable direction to strike the target, the projectile can be launched quickly. If, however, the projectile is not suitably aimed toward the target, the launch canister must be repositioned, thus delaying the projectile launch, as aerodynamically-controlled projectiles lack sufficient controllability to perform a rapid turn.
Such a delay can prove disastrous in some combat situations, especially when the projectile is used as a defensive munition against an incoming, moving target. The problem is magnified when defending an area from attacks that may come from many directions. The number of projectile launchers required to defend the area depends, at least in part, upon the slew rate of the projectile launcher aiming mechanisms. The slew rate is the distance the aiming mechanism can move the projectile in a given period of time. Lower slew rates are undesirable, as the extra time taken to direct or aim the projectile critically increases the overall time to respond to a threat. Larger response times result in greater numbers of projectile launchers being required to defend the area.
This problem is further magnified by projectile launch systems that include multiple projectiles and launch canisters that are grouped into a fixed set. In such configurations, simultaneous projectile launches, whether in the same direction or in different directions, may not be possible.
It is desirable for almost any combat equipment to be as lightweight and inexpensive as possible. Aiming mechanisms capable of faster slew rates, however, are heavier and more expensive than mechanisms capable of slower slew rates. Moreover, the weight, size, cost, and volume of canister aiming mechanisms grow dramatically with increasing slew rate. Furthermore, the weight, size, cost and volume of canister aiming mechanisms grow dramatically with increasing launch event forces and moments.
It is also desirable for the missile to have the largest effective range possible. The range is determined by its terminal velocity at this range. An aerodynamically controlled missile launched in a conventional manner expends a large amount of energy in a turn to achieve its desired flight path. The energy expended in the turn lowers the potential range of the interceptor.
There are many designs of projectile aiming mechanisms well known in the art, however, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.